


Self-Indulgent Snuggles Turk Edition

by Skyeec2



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [14]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi, Poly!Turks, fluffs, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day 7: Free DayPoly!Turks for the win! Snuggles for the win!





	Self-Indulgent Snuggles Turk Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Crisis Core

Tseng glanced up when he heard the door to his apartment open, waiting for whoever had entered to come into his line of sight. He remained relaxed where he was sitting on the couch, reading through Reno’s report, made difficult by the man’s seeming inability to grasp the written language, the new person in his space was welcome, if they hadn’t been then they wouldn’t have made it through the door.

“How could you do something so stupid?!”

“It wasn’t stupid, ok? It was genius!”

“What’s ‘genius’ about trying to fight a SOLDIER?!”

He heard their arguing before he saw them, Reno and Cissnei never bothered to keep their voices down within the safety of their room. They entered his living room a moment later, Cissnei already removing her outer layers as quickly as she could, she found their suits constricting after wearing it all day and enjoyed nothing more than it get out of it as soon as she could.

Rude was following them quietly, expression masked by the sunglasses on his face, they’d come off eventually, once the night had worn on a little bit. It was still too bright for the larger man’s eyes currently, but Tseng would turn down the lights once he was finished with the report in his hands.

The muscular man moved over to him once he was inside, leaning down enough to press their mouths together chastely in greeting before seating himself next to him. An arm stretched across his shoulders and he pressed into the larger man’s side, making himself comfortable under the comforting weight of Rude’s muscular limb.

Reno and Cissnei were still arguing over whatever stupid thing Reno had done, he’d probably hear about it from Lazard in the morning if it had involved a SOLDIER, and showed no signs of slowing anytime soon. Tseng wasn’t interested in listening to them shouting at each other for the next hour though, so he decided to stop them as quickly as he could.

“Reno, Cissnei,” he called, aware of how tired he actually sounded. “Please stop.”

They stopped immediately, turning towards him with regretful expressions. Cissnei was the first to move, slumping against his free side with a soft, “sorry”. Reno remained where he stood for a few more minutes though, arms crossed over his chest and avoiding looking at them directly.

“Come on,” Rude’s voice rumbled in his chest, accompanied by him patting his knee in encouragement. Reno sighed heavily but approached the couch, sprawling lengthways across the three of them instead of sitting correctly.

Most likely in protest of their current location. But, Tseng knew that if he allowed them to drag him to the comfort of the bed, he’d never finish this last report and it would be added to the next days workload, which was already full itself. It was much easier to just get it done now and deal with Reno’s small rebellions.

It was even easier to deal with when Cissnei shoved him to the ground, irritated at having his feet shoved into her space unexpectedly. “Feet off,” she snapped, glaring at him across Tseng and Rude’s form.

“You don’t usually complain about my feet,” Reno spat in response, fixing her with an exaggerated leer that would have sent them into another argument if Rude didn’t cut it, smacking Reno across the back of the head. 

“Take it outside if you wanna fight,” he told them both, veiled eyes moving between them. “We don’t want to hear it.”

The other two shared a glance between themselves before standing and walking out of the apartment, already resuming their arguing. They would be fine once they got it out of their system, he simply wasn't interested in listening to them tonight.

He leaned more against Rude and focused upon the paper in his hand, trying to make sense of the barely legible scrawl. Really, did Reno not know his to write? The words looked like he had gotten them down as quickly as he could, while he’d been piloting a helicopter. Truly atrocious.

Rude remained a quiet weight at his side, helping him read the report when he got stuck on a particularly difficult sentence or string of words.

They retired to Tseng’s bedroom once he’d finished reviewing the report, changing from their uniforms into softer fabrics they could relax in and sprawled out on the bed, listening to one of Rude’s romance stories. Tseng had curled himself around Rude, wrapping himself around the larger man and pressing his nose into the other’s neck.

He zoned out to the sound of the narrator and Rude’s reactions to the story, the soft gasps and quiet exclamations filling him with a sense of warmth and comfort.

He didn’t register Reno and Cissnei coming back into the apartment or when they entered the bedroom, he did notice though when Cissnei pressed herself to his own back. Any other day he would have sent her to take a shower, she and Reno had definitely sorted through whatever their issue was through their usual way and she smelt strongly of satisfying sex.

But things had been difficult the past few days and Tseng couldn’t summon the energy to care too much, she was warm and relaxed weight against his spine and he was going to enjoy her presence before she was inevitably sent out again. He shifted to take the hand that she’d through over himself and Rude, twineing their fingers together and squeezing them securely.

Reno ensured he knew of his presence, draping himself across all of them in a lazy, spread-out sprawl; a very childish action in Tseng’s mind. Both Rude and Cissnei shifted under Reno’s weight, grumbling softly but allowing him to rest his weight over them.

It was comforting, to have them all around him, closing him in safely from any danger that would dare to approach them.


End file.
